


It ain't what you do its the way that you do it.

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: Tokyo fashion week brings out the international big guns and Akihito gets to photograph it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/gifts).



> For Lui Fei Longs birthday as suggested by a mutual friend to keep a little bird amused but just until said bird can write their own.

Oooo, but he's sooo pretty, Aki sama," the willowy model pleaded leaning over his shoulder with two rail thin arms draped tightly round his neck. " and soo sophisticated. We will do anything you want if you will introduce us to him!"

"Well, I am not sure that would be that good an idea, Imelda," Aki said ducking his head nervously away as the perfectly manicured, inch long fingernails scraped across his scalp." the Chinese can be very precious about maintaining their personal space."

"If you do," she purred ruffling his mop of messy blond hair even more." I personally will be VERRRY grateful." 

"I need the bathroom!" Kuo shot up and suddenly and scuttled awkwardly off towards the men's room leaving Takato round eyed and open mouthed as he sat on the stage next to where Akihito was sorting through his lenses. Imelda watched him go with amusement and then turned her attentions back to the little blond as a significantly more curvaceous brunette slipped up behind the photographer and engulfed him in her ample assets.

"Aki, you never let us in on any of your little secrets." She brushed her scarlet lips across his cheek." Fei Long san is like a beautiful China doll !"

"That tickles, Maria," the young man said pushing the swathe of her dark hair out of his eyes and fighting his way passed Imelda to reach for a camera." If you two would just hold that volleyball pose a bit longer and jump a bit more realistically for the basketball hoop, we can be finished here and then I might see what I can do."

"Done." both women agreed in unison and jumped up, Imelda grabbed up the ball and both the girls stop froze in a number of expert poses against the green screen. Aki bent and crouched in synchrony with the models and mumbled a string of instructions and encouragement as he snapped away rapidly. Shortly afterwards a red faced Kuo returned to sit beside his friend to watch the girls and Aki capture some excellent basketball shots too, in record time.

"If you are sure you won't join us then don't forget to ask your friend, Fei Long san," reminded Maria pouting coquettishly at the three young men as she bent to pack her things away." if we can meet with him at the show."

"I said I will see what I can do," Akihito nodded while he carefully put his cameras back in their cases." but I cannot promise anything."

"Ooh, thank you, Ototo," both girls crowded on either side of him and placed lipsticky kisses on his pale cheeks." you are the best! I cannot wait to ask him how he gets that gorgeous hair of his so silky."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Aki?" Maria asked him as the two other young men watched them all in bemusement.

"These are my good friends Kou and Takato," the boy said crouching by his camera case." they are kindly giving me a lift home."

"We," the luscious girl said with a friendly smile." are going to a quiet bar round the corner for a drink if you want to join us,"

"Let me carry that for you?" Kou piped up gruffly as the buxom girl bent to pick up her bag." I am going that way."

"I thought," the girl said her cute brows dipping in confusion." that you were here to pick up Aki kun in your car?"

"That is his car," he said waving vaguely at Takato." I can walk you to wherever you are going."

"That would be good," the taller girl informed him making for the door." but you must make sure that you get our little Aki home safe and sound first." 

"Hey, less of the little, Imelda," the boy said buckling down his rucksack with a grin." we cannot all have giraffe in our genes."

"Takato will catch up with us then." Kuo offered quickly shouldering the girls bag." he will make sure Akihito gets tucked up safe and sound."

"Hey..." Takato objected but they had gone.

"Go with them, silly," Aki said kindly as he saw his friends face drop." I can easily take a train."

"Uh, Uh," his tall buddy said with a small sigh picking up a couple of Akihito's many bags." not with your luck. Those two look like they would never forgive me if I lost you on the way home!"

"They can be quite defensive." the boy agreed weaving slightly under the weight of his remaining equipment." Thank you."

"Come on though, hurry up." he said taking on some more of the extra weight and pushing the smaller man in front of him towards the exit." I want to get back to that bar before Kou messes things up altogether."

xxx 

"Ah, you look, amazing in that one, Giselle," the photographer encouraged the young woman as she tottered up to him on lethally high heels." but what about flip flops with it instead of those monsters?"

"It is what the designer, Goroko san asked for, Aki," they were behind the catwalk at the first and many would say the most important day of the Tokyo fashion week and she was balancing on his shoulder." you know how they can be." 

"Believe me I understand," he commiserated." even I have been asked by to go out with you and Ichi to give the collection 'vigour' whatever that means!"

"Ooo, that will be soo cool," she  smiled broadly at him with her hundred shiny teeth." I always told you that you are so beautiful that you would make a great model!"

"Only if I grow another foot taller," he smiled wryly as he scrambled up on to the end of the cat walk with her and the dark but ditzy Ichi in close pursuit." and wear a paper bag over my face!"

And then they were on, diving and weaving around each other in an choreographed dance that received a roar from the watching crowd of the great and the good who watched from the exclusive seats situated along the sides of the long room. It was all going so well and he even thought he got a few really good shots in as they paraded up to the end of the walkway but then poor willowy Giselle's stick thin ankle rebelled at the turn and he lunged to right her at the expense of Aki's own balance as she accidentally shunted him off into the crowd. Had he been heavier his landing in the man's lap could have been painful for them both but the seated customer managed to catch him with remarkable skill mixed with not a little style.

"Really, Kotik," a familiar, heavily accented voice spoke above where he lay sprawled across the tall man's lap and he looked up into wolf grey eyes that were as cold as the Siberian snow fields." I knew you would come to your senses and fall for me instead of that bastard Asami in the end!"

"M..Mikhail?" Akihito stuttered in shock as he wriggled to sit upright on the handsome Russian knee while other models twirled above them on the runway." W..What on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, chica," the bigger blonde smirked down at him and Aki froze as he felt a cool hand slip silently under his T shirt and up his back." I am here because, of course, you cannot look as good as me without following the most fashionable trends."

"Oh Aki, I am so sorry." wailed Giselle sadly arriving at his side in a rush with dumb, handsome Ichi right behind her.

"Did you fall off?" the gorgeous latino model said in confusion but holding out a hand the size of a dinner plate to kindly help him up.

"Yes, yes I did, Ichi," the little blond muttered in embarrassment reaching out to pull himself out of Mikail's firm grasp." thank you."

"Aren't you," the Russian continued his voice suddenly as slick as goose grease and a large smile stretching over his face as he looked at the stunning models standing behind the boy." going to introduce me to your friends, Akihito?"

"Yes, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Aki?" and Giselle emphasised her insistence with a healthy shove to his shoulder, its strength belying her fragile looks.

"Really?" he sighed rolling his eyes in defeat at the three's mutual enthusiasm. "Giselle, Ichi this is Mikhail Arbatov, he is a... business associate from Russia."

"Please," the handsome blond gathered the two models up, one on each arm, and winked at Akihito over his shoulder." let me buy you both a drink!"

xxx 

Aki was bone tired now, the evening had gone well and both byers and sellers seem to agree that the evening had been a rousing success with millions of Yen's worth of business having been discussed and many deals already in the can. He found a stool behind a rack of clothes and sat to scroll through the last batch of photo's he had captured with a weary sigh. He had been on the go from early morning to get the best shots of some of the clothes ready for the press releases before the show and now what he really wanted was to just go home.

"Hello, Akihito," a soft, low voice said just behind his head making him jump in surprise as a gentle fingered hand caressed his shoulder." I was looking for you. What are you doing hiding away back here?" 

"Gods, Fei Long san," he said holding his chest to calm his racing pulse as he recognised the beautiful silk of a snow white cheongsam." you nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"That would be a terrible waste," the beautiful man smiled slowly, running a long finger down the line of his jaw." you are looking as lovely as ever, pretty."

"Hardly!" the boy mumbled as he returned to the safety of his photographs smelling the man's own distinctive smell of Jasmine hung in the air.

"Let me see some of your pictures," and Aki felt the long cool sheet of the older mans hair brush his hand as his scent tantalised his nose." good, but I would take ones of you that would be far more attractive."

"Oh, come on now," the blond said blushing none the less to the sloe eyed mans evident delight." I am trying to work here!"

"When are you going to visit us in Hong Kong, dear one?" his voice was like warm syrup to Aki's ears." Tao sends his regards and misses you."

"Um, tell him maybe in the spring," the boy said pulling the camera firmly back from those sensuous fingers." or I could show him round Tokyo."

"Maybe so," the sly dark eyes looked at him and then a slow smile slipped across his pale lips." but then I could not entertain you as... completely as I would like to!"

"Stop right their Mister!" the boy said scarlet at the memories that began to resurface at the others flirtatious words." Ha, Maria?"

To his immense relief he say the dark haired beauty passing nearby and she turned when he called her name. He stood and the taller man watched her approach with interest the sway of her hips and the curve of her waist seemed to entice his eye in a way it had never done to Akihito.

"Ah, Aki sama," she said sliding her arm through his and giving a him a light kiss on his cheek before checking out his inscrutable companion." we had a good night but we have just finished. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Of course, this is Lui Fei Long, Maria," he said encouraging her forward." he is visiting Tokyo for a few days from Hong Kong."

"Enchante, Mademoiselle." the Chinese man cooed, smoothly lifting her hand to his lips." It is a pleasure to meet you;"

"I have often seen you in the papers," Maria said obviously smitten by his charm, and who would be able to resist him Aki thought as he watched the gorgeous man weave his spell." and I have always wanted to meet you."

"And it may be that I have been waiting to meet you too," he looked at the girl through his thick eyelashes and snatched up one of Aki's camera's from his bag." I was wondering if you enjoyed photography?"

"Of course," her ruby lips parting in a wide smile." I am a professional."

"Don't forget me!" Imelda appeared from thin air." I am too!"

Fei long stood back a moment as if assessing the tall model and Aki thought she must have passed the muster because his thin smile returned to his perfect face.

"The more the merrier then," he said baring his white even teeth, rather shark like Aki thought with a slight shiver." you Japanese are so friendly."

"I am Italian." Maria corrected.

"and I am Polish." Imelda added.

"Ah, all I see is your beauty." the Chinese man shrugged his elegant shoulders as an explanation then waved the camera at them." Shall we go somewhere quieter?"

"I expect," Akihito put his hand lightly on Fei Longs arm and looked at him meaningfully." both the camera and the girls returned in perfect condition for the shoot next Tuesday?"

"So sentimental, pretty, but as you wish." the man said blinking those cold black eyes at him thoughtfully." Are you sure I cannot persuade you to join us in front of your lens?"

"That is a no thank you," the boy shook his head emphatically." you guys have fun now!" 

Aki sighed, at least it was not one of his favourite cameras he thought when the trio had gone. He was just securing the last camera carefully away when he breathed in another familiar scent, not Jasmine this time but, for him, something far more alluring.

Dunhills.

He closed his eyes and he felt his body relax as he breathed it as deeply as he could into his lungs.

"Well, kitten," the voice, as rich and tempting as melted chocolate, said so deeply into the thickness of his hair that he could feel the warmth of the others breath on his scalp." I hope you have not been playing with that naughty boy?" 

"As if," he said stretching his neck back to receive the welcome heat of the big man's lips." you are the only bad boy I want in my life." 

The boy relaxed and felt his muscles melt delightfully into the warmth of the other mans chest as strong arms folded him tightly in their clasp. The days stresses began to leech away as soft kisses travelled along his throat ending in a little nip behind his ear.

"Good, Kirishima has the limo waiting outside." Asami said deeply breathing in the airy scent that was only his boy's from his skin before bending to pick up the equipment bags from the floor." Let's go home and get you into a deep bath." 

"Takaba! Takaba!" a shrill, demanding voice rang out loudly behind them as they headed for the exit." Wait." 

"Goroko." he hissed as he and his lover paused.

"Where, oh, where did you find him?" The podgy little man shrieked, small eyes round with delight." That face, that body!"

"I am finished for the night, Goroko san." Aki forced out through gritted teeth.

"Not you, you idiot!" the designer said excitedly eyeing up Asami like an undertaker might a corpse." You. The face of my new range of designer suits! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Takaba?"

"No!" the boy snapped sharply and scowled at the man grasping Asami's arm and pulling the smirking Yakuza firmly towards the door without looking back." No I am not!"


End file.
